


Alors On Danse

by Fruitywhompus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossdressing, Demons, Its not a pretty story, Literal actual demons, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitywhompus/pseuds/Fruitywhompus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel thought he was a pretty normal human being until he met some blonde asshole at a party. Now he has to come to terms with that demons are a very real thing, and he has to learn the hard way that he is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alors On Danse

Axel never knew his dad, and he never knew why his mother insisted on buying him contacts as soon as he started preschool. Being a single mother raising a rebellious teenager was quite possibly the biggest challenge Axel’s mom had ever faced.

She knew something was different about her boy they day she came home from work to see him stomping around in her high heels. His sharp green eyes eerily staring at her in shock as she walked through their door, house keys still tightly gripped in her petite hand as she had a moment of realization that her little boy is doing something only little girls do. Most mothers would nip that habit in the bud, putting away all female things right away out of anger, but she did it out of fear.

Axel was already an abnormal child, gaining traits from his father that would seem inhuman. In a certain light you could see his eyes are shaped like a predators, and often when he was older and sneaking off at night you can see them glow like a wild animal’s in bushes. She knew he would become the object of bullying, and he would be molded by it. A mother is always afraid of her unique child growing up into a hateful man.

Soon after Axel turned eight, he began lighting things on fire for the pure joy of it. At first it was only little things, like paper or receipts. Soon his mother would catch him lighting up his clothing and stuffed animals. It came apparent when he turned thirteen that he was stealing makeup from stores so he could be prettier than all the other girls in his grade. Never once did he tell his mother he wanted to be a girl, but he sure wanted to look like one. He loved attention, and he loved lying to anyone who would listen. He’d tell his classmates that he would kill animals for fun, and his mom would let him drink alcohol. None of this was true, but it did lead to some phone calls from Child Protective Services and the school.

The day that Axel turned eighteen was the peak of his delinquent life, as he climbed into a truck with his best friend with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and winged eyeliner that most makeup artists could never achieve. However, the boy just graduated and it’s time for a mother to let him leave the nest and explore the big bad world. She wasn’t sure letting her baby celebrate with his musician friend was the wisest ideas, but he has to make his own mistakes. She waves as they drive off together with music blasting. They don’t wave back.

Now we see a young redhead with brilliant green eyes hanging his arm out the window, and as he rubs at his contacts he’s singing his heart out with his best friend Demyx. They met at a correctional summer camp two years ago and are now platonic soul mates. Demyx didn’t mind anymore when he walked into his household and saw his friend draped across his couch in a tight leather dress and fishnet stockings.   
  


“Okay but what I’m asking here is would you eat a banana like an apple if I paid you, all ya gotta do is walk up to a new group of people and take a bite as they’re talking to you dude.” Axel couldn’t finish his sentence without bursting into a fit of laughter, starring at Demyx as he ashed his cigarette out the window. “It’s a real fuckin’ easy way to make ten bucks dude.”

  
“Okay first of all ew no what if that stuff tastes all nasty and bitter second of all there is no way I’m doing that bro they’ll laugh at me.” Demyx keeps his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel, because nothing is more serious than accidently getting a traffic violation. Specially since they have a large baggie of herbal relaxers in Axel’s pocket.  
  


“Don’t worry about it if they laugh at you I’ll back you up and eat a banana the same way too we’ll make it some cool new social trend so everyone does it.” He was bullshiting of course, not one person would do that it’s fuckin’ weird, but Axel feels like if he makes him look stupid he’ll look much more intelligent in comparison. Despite what others believe however, Axel knows what's going on in that mullet-hawk’s head. Kid’s crazy smart, specially with sound and marine life, but you’d never know it looking at him. He’s just really naive and would believe you if you told him hornets gave you honey if you put ‘em in a box and shake ‘em up. But ask that kid about how dolphins communicate and he’ll set you down and explain for fucking hours about ecowhatever.

  
“I’m still not doing it Axel that seems like such a dumb idea. You do it and I’ll pay you the money instead.”  
  
“Yeah okay with what money dude you’re always spending daddy dearests cash so you can go and smoke more weed with your nasty stoner friends.”  
  
“You are my nasty stoner friend Axel.”  
  
“Well would you look at that I am. But hey if he didn’t have the threat of me tellin’ the whole town he got a blowjob from some underage crossdressin’ whore he wouldn’t be supplying us, so be thankful.”  
  
“Weren’t you the underage crossdressing whore?” Demyx spares a glance at his friend to see a shit eating grin on his face before doing that silent laugh of his, the one where he slaps his hands together like a seal and rocks back and forth.  
  
“Oh fuck Dem you can’t get me tickled like that I might actually literally die from how much we crack myself up.” He flicks his cigarette butt out the window, with no regard for the environment, and if you confronted Axel about it he would just mutter ‘Fuck birds.’ and move on with the conversation.  
  
“Where the fuck we goin’ anyways dude I thought we were going to smoke out back behind the church?” Axel places a hand over the lump in his jean pocket, the familiar crinkle of plastic crumpling and the soft chink of a ring hitting glass drowned out by the music.  
  
“I told you, we’re gonna go party at pretty boy’s place. You know the dude with the…” He waves a hand over his head, to signify his hair. “Probably dyed silver hair?”  
  
“Ah man not that fuck boy remember when he tried to sell us that fake acid?” Axel scrunched up his nose from the memory, and could swear he could taste the phantom bitterness that piece of paper left in his mouth, causing him to get sick while tripping out last time.

“Nah nah listen this time he’s got the real shit. Apparently it was his dealer that sold him that trash. But he got a new guy who’s willing to hook up his entire fucking party.”

Axel stroked his chin in thought, hoping for the prospect of really seeing some shit. Last time he just got a full body high and played hide and seek with 20 people at 3 in the morning. Almost got Axel into some deep shit, because he hid under the local sheriff's personal car. When someone comes rushing at you and you’re out of your mind you’re gonna scream like a bitch.

When they reach to Riku’s house this time, it was not just twenty people all chilling out inside, instead there was probably about 50. A lot of the washed up assholes were standing around on the lawn and sipping beers, probably discussing how ‘What if life is just one big acid trip maaann.’ which is something Axel hates the most. He fuckin’ hates fake deep people. He likes to think he hates them because they prance around and believe that they’re so much smarter than everyone else because they got high that one time and laid on the floor for three hours but that’d be a lie. Because Axel does the same damn thing. No, the reason why he hates them is because he knows he looks just as snobbish and boring as the rest of them. If he read into it, he’d come up with some stale Web M.D. article about internally hating himself but who the fuck cares enough to look that shit up.

“Okay so say we were to drop a shit ton of acid who the fucks gonna be our babysitter? Our last baby sitter got drunk off his fuckin’ ass and let whats his face cut his leg open on a steel pipe stickin’ outta the ground.” They didn’t really need one, but having one was nice. Kept them from getting arrested and possibly getting killed. Axel ran his hand through his hair trying to recall the name of the kid who gashed his damn thigh that night, but was drawing blanks.  
  
“Sora? Oh yeah he forgot that he even hurt himself and got blood all over the couch what a dick. Nah we got a new guy this time think he’s like, Sora’s cousin from outta town or something like that. Looks like a real hardass but I bet he’s making up for his tiny legs.”

Axel snapped his fingers at the name, and pointed to Demyx in realization. “YEAH yeah his name was Sora now I remember. Poor guy I bet he’s got a wicked scar now though. Pop that out when you’re tryin’ to flirt with someone like BAM check it out now fuck me.”

“Yeah okay I don’t know how you flirt but I sure as hell don’t whip out scars I got while doing acid to get into someone’s pants.” Demyx rolled his eyes as he shifted into park and killed the truck, and wrapped his fingers around the neck of his precious guitar. “Let’s just get fucked up and hope we don’t get our own stupid scars on our thighs.”

“Fuck you dude, I for one would love to ravish the body of a young man or woman who presents me with a sick acid induced thigh scar. Probably not Sora though, I like the guy but he ain’t my type. You pickin’ up what I’m throwin’ down?”

“Yeah and I’m throwing it in the trash lets go.” The blonde popped his door open, and kicked it, as it had a tendency to close right back on you as you opened it up. Axel soon followed suit and strutted up with his best bro to the (admittedly nice) casa de Riku.

Upon entering the not-so-humble abode Axel threw his hands up into the hair and yelled out a greeting to his party participants, and when they gave him nothing but raised eyebrows and shady looks, he sighed as he fished out the weed from his pocket to hold into the air. After that was said and done a lot more people were shouting greetings back, and coming up to pat Axel on the back to get in his good favor. He knew what they were doing, but he liked the attention, so he wasn’t complaining. Soon the party of around 15 gathered in a circle, people of all genders and sizes ready to roll.

“Alright!” Axel dragged out that words as he packed his Martha Jones into a pink glass bowl, and looked around the room. “Who lives beside you?”  
  
Of course, Demyx was the first one to call out “Neighbors!! Oh oh! I call it!” setting the rotation in place. 

“Now we’re gonna play us a game. We gotta make this shit last through the night so if you wanna smoke, you play by my rules. It’s called Iron Lungs. Now since there is so many of us, we gotta put extra rules in place you hear me?” A pointed look at some guy who looked like he graduated some years ago, chatting up the much younger girl next to him. “Rule number one. Do not kill your neighbor. Rule number two. Do NOT kill you neighbor. Rule number three you take a hit and you hold that shit in until you get handed the bowl again do you understand what I’m sayin’?”

A chorus of nods greets Axel’s eyes and he nods back in confirmation. “Now the last rule is, you can’t hold your smoke and you let it out before it gets passed to you, you’re out. You ain’t smoking until I decide it’s the next round. Pass it quick and have fun.”

He lights up his bowl with a wide powerful grin and quickly passes it to Demyx, who does the same. Axel loved being in charge of people older and younger than him, almost enough to pop a boner over it. Eventually after a few minutes of playing the game, most people dropped out, including Demyx. Soon it became a battle between Axel himself and the blonde guy with a permanent resting bitch face. He wore sunglasses and edgy ass clothing, we’re talkin’ black boots with more chains than a video game character. He was a good foot shorter than axel, and should have been way higher than Axel by now.

Never in the history of Iron Lungs, has Axel ever been beat. Up until today that is, because you can see him stoned out of his fuckin’ mind, and letting go of his hit as Shorty McGee lights up. Everyone went silent long ago, but you could hear a pin drop now, sans a single gasp from Demyx.   
  
“Holy shit kid. You beat me. You actually fuckin’ beat me let’s give a round of applause for little guy over here holy shit give him a damn trophy for cryin’ out loud the kid deserves some fuckin’ respect.” And the group did in fact, give the boy a round of applause, even Axel, whose clap was booming through the house. “What’s your name kid you’re hangin’ with me tonight.”  
  
The blonde set down the bowl in his lap, and let the thick smoke billow past his lips with a smile. “Name’s Roxas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes it's been literally years since I wrote a fanfiction but special thanks to tumblr users AllHailmelonlord and ClockWorkKitten they really helped out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes it's been literally years since I wrote a fanfiction but special thanks to tumblr users AllHailmelonlord and ClockWorkKitten they really helped out


End file.
